This specification relates to the transfer of media context information between media content players.
A typical individual consumes various media content from various players during any given day. For example, an individual might wake up in the morning and watch the news on a television, get in a car to drive to work and listen to a radio news program on the car radio, get into work and listen to an Internet radio station over a computer, and get home from work and watch recorded television from a digital video recorder (DVR).
The variety of media content consumed by an individual is sometimes driven by the difficulty in maintaining content consistency across players. For example, if an individual was watching a football game on television and then wanted to continue listening to the game in the car, the individual would have to spend time listening to various radio stations until the individual found the appropriate channel. As another example, if an individual watched part of a movie over the Internet at a friend's house, drove home, and wanted to finish watching the movie at home, the individual would have to instruct a computer to navigate to the website where the video was hosted, and would then have to attempt to find the location where the individual left off in the movie.